


The Novelty of Jerking Off in Space... Wears Off Quickly

by doctor_worm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, That's really it, just Lance jerkin' it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_worm/pseuds/doctor_worm
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt:  "i would sell my soul for just someone writing about lance jacking it, by himself"
Lance has a long-ass day and a well deserved orgasm.





	

 Over the last 24 hours, or however long it had really been, the Voltron paladins had been subjected to intense training by Coran the Jerk Lord (as Lance had newly dubbed him in return for his efforts), defended the castle-ship from a Galran patrol, and been sent to make emergency repairs to the castle-ship; which, of fucking course, involved tethering themselves to the outside of said ship in the middle of deep space. Lance hadn’t slept in god knows how long, and if the whole entire Voltron thing had never happened, he probably would’ve been able to say his nerves had never been more fried. Unfortunately, being the pilot of one fifth of a magic space transformer made some drastic changes to one’s stress scale.

When Coran and Allura finally released the paladins from repair duty, telling them to get some sleep, Lance made a beeline for his room. He really should get some sleep, but first, he was gonna jerk it, and jerk it good. After as long and shitty a day as he’d had, he really felt the universe owed him a couple of absolutely stellar orgasms.

The very instant his foot crossed the threshold of his quarters, he stripped out of his suit and undershirt as fast as humanly possible. As he tried to escape the space-spandex prison that encased his long legs, he tripped over the excess fabric, and fell onto the bed, bouncing on his side. It didn’t really matter; the bed was his end goal anyway. He flailed his legs, kicking until the jumpsuit fell to the ground in a heap beside the bed, then wiggled his way up until he could lean against the headboard.

Lance closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the idea of being alone and without immediate responsibilities. His right hand came up to gently caress his abdomen, running his fingertips teasingly over the ridges of hard muscle. He’d never been the most jacked guy, but he’d always been lithe, and the training the paladins had been putting in had done little to change that. As his fingers stroked from his sternum down towards the waistband of his underwear, a countering shiver ran upwards from the base of his spine, making the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up, and a soft sigh escape his mouth. When his hand reached his briefs, he let it linger there, his thumb stroking over his smooth skin and thin happy trail while his left hand went to his nipple, rubbing it until it became firm between his fingers. He did the same to the other nipple, and then began to alternate between gentle caresses and firm pinches. It wasn’t like his nipples were absurdly sensitive, but it felt good to touch them, and his cock began to slowly fill out. The hand just above his briefs dipped under the fabric then, stroking through his pubic hair to the base of his penis. He wrapped his index finger around to the underside, his thumb pressing on top, and began to gently run his two fingers from the base to just below the head of his cock. The dry feeling of his hand against his flesh was pleasant, almost relaxing, before he was fully hard.

Lance continued this motion for a while, lazily stroking up and down, occasionally fiddling with his slit, until he was hard enough that it was no longer enjoyable to play with himself sans lubrication. At that point, he leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged one handed through the assorted clothing and miscellaneous items that cluttered his floor until he found the weird Altean lotion he’d scored from Coran via an unnecessarily elaborate – and mostly true – story about the ship’s air quality being far too dry for him to maintain his complexion without moisturizer. He squeezed some out into his palm, idly wondering first why everything Altean needed to be green, and then whether or not there was a species of alien with green dicks. There probably was. If there were, their green dicks probably looked normal on them, but it always threw him for a moment to see his own dick looking like he’d tried to fuck a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. The weirdness never lasted long though, and the sensation of his hand twisting firmly around his cock quickly chased away all other thoughts.

He groaned deep in his chest, his ass squeezing and his lower back arching a little off the bed as he lost himself in the slick pull and twist and pull and twist. He extended his thumb to sweep around the sensitive head of his cock every few strokes, sparks twinkling under his skin each time.

Lance brought his knees up, then let his bent legs fall open, his feet together, knees on the bed. He reluctantly brought his hand away from his cock for a moment, spreading lotion on his left hand before his resumed his strokes. His left hand reached down to caress his balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand before his finger slid across his perineum to his hole. Maintaining the steady twist and pull on his cock, Lance slid one finger inside himself, slowly moving it in and out. He could really start straight off with two, but it was pleasant to tease, feeling the drag of his finger against the hypersensitive skin just outside his entrance, without the distraction of any real feeling of stretch. Not that he didn’t like to be stretched; in fact, he frequently daydreamed about the good old days back on Earth when he could realistically daydream about someday getting a nice thick dildo, just as soon as his card statements no longer went to his parents’ house. Maybe Allura – or Coran, really – had something dildo-esque he could nick. Then again, he had no proof that Altean genitals were anything like their human counterparts… and that was not the train of thought he wanted to be going down right now, fascinating as it was in theory. He closed his eyes, breathing deep and focusing back on the dual sensations of his hand on his cock, and the second finger slipping into his hole. He wished he could somehow achieve an angle that would allow him to hit his own prostate, but until he figured that out, his cock and the stretch of his fingers were really plenty to get him off. As he thrust his fingers in and out of himself, the hand on his cock sped up, the slick sound taking over the room, mixing with his short, soft grunts and moans. He could feel his orgasm start to slowly build just above his tailbone as he added a third finger, his previously measured strokes becoming unsteady and harsh as he panted into the warm air of his room. His thumb, index and middle fingers gripped tightly just below the head of his cock, roughly working the top of his length. Moaning loudly, he hauled himself up so he was kneeling on the bed, his legs still spread obscenely. The new position allowed him to ride his own fingers as his other hand slicked over his cock. His head dropped forward to his chest, and beads of sweat rolled down his back as his climax built, pressing in the cradle of his pelvis. One, two, three more firm strokes of his length and he was there, his cum falling over the heap of blankets at the foot of his bed, some collecting at the head of his cock. He kept his fingers rocking gently in his ass, extending his orgasm until it became uncomfortable. Then he flopped back onto his pillows, letting his long legs extend, and his arms fall to his sides until he laid spread eagle on the sheets, panting roughly.

God fucking damn, but he’d needed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up @ my shame tumblr: pity-chokd.


End file.
